Ukasiss-Tar
Character Sheet 'General' Name: Ukasiss-Tar Race: Argonian (Saxhleel) Tribe: Sarpa Gender: Male Age: 31 Birthsign: The Lord Faction: None; Adventurer 'Physical Description & Clothing' Physical Description: Ukasiss-Tar stands at 6’1. He is very largely built, his intense training only making him even bigger. His coloration begins with a sage green on his head, morphing to a more bluer color, still a dark shade, down towards his feet. Small patches of somewhat-lighter green are on his body, none being on his face, legs or tail. His tail, which is about 2 feet long, comes to a blackened tip. His face, which is much like many Argonians, comes to a rounded snout. He has sharp, white teeth and not much in the way of a chin. A single dorsal fin runs from the crown of his head down to his tail, reaching a the peak of it’s height in the middle of his shoulder blades. The dorsal fin is dark green, like the rest of his body. He has yellow eyes with the typical slit-like pupil of the Argonians. The strength in his muscles allow him to have extreme endurance and his tail balance, with the speed of horses. ((think Impi of the Zulu)) Two leather-like membranes stretch from his forearm down to his hip, catching everything in between. Ripped by multiple spears, the membranes have withered and become practically useless. They are a bright green, tarnished and spider-webbed with greenish veins. Clothing: Ukasiss-Tar wears dark-blue and dark-green rough-woven clothing. Worn in the center of Argonia, he could easily blend in amongst the trees and undergrowth. He never changes, never washes. He takes them off to sleep, but not to swim. Armor: Ukasiss-Tar wears nothing in the sort of armor. Weapons: Ukasiss-Tar brings with him four short spears with blades on the end like short-sword blades ((again, think Impi warriors)), and a small round buckler on the other hand. He is almost always carrying all spears in his buckler hand in one in the other. On his back he holds a horn-bow and a bristling quiver of arrows on his belt. Also on his belt, he holds an assortment of fogged bottles that hold very deadly poisons and poultices, all corked very tightly so they would not even leak underwater. Magic: Ukasiss-Tar has a bit of magic reserve stored in him, brought out by the elders. He knows the tiniest bit in the arts of illusion and restoration, some more in mysticism. He is hesitant to use it, and doesn’t take pride in it’s existence. Not very eager to learn, he would rather stay with his spears. 'Mentality' Personality: Ukasiss-Tar, being a senior warrior of his tribe, has made his reputation known to those through-out Argonia as a tough-minded practitioner of stoicism. Although he has emotions, as nobody ever is born without the ability to process emotion, he tries to suppress them due to the fact that emotion makes one commit grave errors in judgment. Although he has both seen and fought fellow brothers filled with revenge, hatred, and greed, he agrees that it makes them too offensive, not able to take the defensive. While that applies to fighting, it applies to everything in life. He is more than loyal to his people and to his tribefather, and even moreso to the Hist. Revering them above all else, he hates being anywhere but amongst the Hist, their warm and gentle embrace always in his mind. Ukasiss-Tar is an extremely wary person. Like most of the warriors of Argonia, one must always be on his feet. He constantly looks like he is ready to strike at any moment, a tensed wolf even when relaxed. As wise-minded as an elder and as powerful as a Sea Drake, Ukasiss-Tar is a great warrior. Almost one with his weapon, he has fought since he was able to hold a stick, as most in Saxhleel tribes do. The constant threats the dark marshes hold require it so, lest he fall to nature and never be seen again. Ukasiss has too much on the line to allow that. Traveling away from home, and alone, has not phased him much other than the fact that he has been able to pick up Tamrielic quite quickly, knowing the language not as good as those born with it but still able to converse as needed. He has had a hard time with “tenses” though, as much as he has a hard time grasping “time” ((though I believe it will be hard to puppet somebody who has never believed in time before)). As all homeland-born Saxhleels know, there is no such thing as “time” in the marsh. All is one in life, all experiences at the same time. Death and birth happened at the same time, and only ignorance of this creates ‘time’. Ukasiss-Tar, as much respect as he has for Saxhleel brothers, looks down on the assimilated. Those who have lived out of the Marsh, especially those that have taken Imperial names, have lost their way with the Marsh and the Hist, and he feels sad for them yet he feels an annoyance. Why anyone would want to leave the warm embrace of the Hist was beyond him. Ukasiss-Tar is a frequent drug user, actually, taking a drug called Daril quite often. Not being a total stereotypical addict, he does it to experience spiritual oneness with the world. As the stages progress he becomes more and more debilitated until it ends, meaning that he only uses this while in the safety of those he trusts or when he is sure he is alone and will not be interrupted. Ukasiss-Tar never plans on marrying. He never has felt anything close to affection towards a female, the love being occupied by the Hist, his family, his tribe, and his spears. Nothing will come between those, and attempts at seduction will be quite unsuccessful. He has no sense of humor, and will not laugh at the greatest joke Tamriel has to offer. Even when enemies flee before him, he does not laugh in happiness, but in sorrow that they succumb to such things as fear. To be honest, Ukasiss fears nothing, not even death. The promise that upon death he will live amongst the Hist makes him even wish for death, but not before fulfilling duties to his tribe and family. Ukasiss-Tar feels extremely uncomfortable while gliding, so he prefers to not to it at all if possible. He honestly tries to even deny the ability to accomplish such a feat. 'Short History' Short History: Ukasiss-Tar was a very good friend and follower of the late Sarpa tribefather. When old age had finally decided to take the old Saxhleel, he listened to his last words. “Find my son”, he said, “wherever he is.” With that, Ukasiss-Tar regretfully left the Hist and his homeland, tracking the lost son for many years. Finally finding him on in the far west, Ukasiss-Tar tries to bring him back and face his destiny as new tribefather. Interaction... 'Since then...' ''Chrysamere'' Finally finding his tribefather, Ukasiss-Tar boarded the Chrysamere. Immediatly meeting an arrogant Orc named Rexroth. The two looked like they were going to fight until Ukasiss-Tar tried to intimidate him with tales of Oblivion. Rexroth commended him and the two went below deck where he sees Captain Lance Cochrane and Falls-From-Trees, the destined tribefather. 'Relationships' Rexroth The few seconds the two have known eachother, Ukasiss-Tar is confused by the Corrupted Elf's tendency to commend then insult. Not sure what to think of him, Ukasiss-Tar is definitly wary of the Orc. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel Category:Argonians